


Rescued

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [22]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: (Requested by TigerTheLeader34 I’m SOOOO sorry this took so long ;^;)(set after ‘Please Eat...?’)Gary and Avocato have to stop at a familiar planet once again... and someone is waiting for Gary...





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerMultiverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/gifts).

(set after ’Please Eat..?’)

It was just a normal resupplying day for them. Stopping at the nearest planet that sold the basics, and getting what they needed before getting out of there. It would've been normal.

It should've been normal...

The Ventrexian and human approached one of the supply stores, ”Gare, I hate to say it... But... You're probably gonna have to wait out here. You know very well that the locals hate humans...” Avocato said in a bit of a worried tone. Gary sighed, ”Your right. I don't want to deal with THAT again.” he looked away a bit upset, remembering what happened last time...

”Alright Babe, wait out here and I'll be right back alright?” Gary nods, Avocato turned and entered the store.

The human waited outside casually, looking around at the look of the place... It looked.... familiar.....

It then hit him, this was the same place where those assholes made fun of him...

He began to get a bit anxious, hoping they weren't out there today, he tried to stay hidden in the shadows. He did NOT want to be seen. He glanced back and forth repeatedly.

...just never behind him....

One stinging feeling in his neck later, and everything went black.

—————

”mhhh...”

The human groaned as he came to. When he tried to raise his hand to the (now) sore spot of his neck, he found that he couldn't. He looked down and behind him to realize that his hands had been tied up, same with his feet. He started panicking, he tried yelling for help, but found his mouth had been gagged as well. Gary grew frightened, he attempted to free himself, to no avail...

He eventually ran out of energy attempting to escape, so he stopped... taking the time to look around the dark room. It looked like a sort of cell. It was cold, dark, and wet. He would definitely give it a 0.5 out of 5...

“Aye’ Boss! The human’s Up!” Gary went cold. He knew that voice... ‘crap! It can’t be them! It CANT!’   
The cell door opened with a loud bang, yup... it was him...

“Well well well..... we meet again, human...” the alien said approaching the bound human, who attempted scooting away in fear. The alien snarled before kicking him hard in the side, causing Gary to yell out in pain (though the covering of his mouth cancelled out some of the sound).

“I figured after our little... ‘talk’ last time, I wouldn’t have ever seen you again... guess you’re smarter than the rest of the humans I’ve played that card with... or- dumber...” he chuckled, reminding Gary of the time he nearly starved himself because of him. “...either way... don’t you worry human...” he said lifting Gary’s chin up.

“...we’ll make sure we take care of you this time...”

With that, he punched Gary’s face hard, sending the blonde to the ground. His nose bleeding onto the cold dirty floor, and making him yell in pain. The other alien cackled at the human’s pain, the bigger leader staring at him, making him go silent.

“Leave me to my work...” the smaller nods before turning and leaving him with Gary. The leader turns to him slowly, smirking. “...I’ve got a lot of it to do with you, human.....” he growled nearing the downed blonde, who lays in fear.

—————

Avocato sighed as he exited the store, his purchases clutched in his hand. “Alright Baby... Sorry I took so long.”

...nothing.

“Gare?” Avocato looked around, where was he? He continued calling out for his mate... still nothing.

“Baby...?! GareBear where are you?!” The Ventrexian began to panic, searching around desperately for the human.

He stopped in his tracks when he spotted the empty, marked dart case on the sidewalk.  
“No... NO!” Avocato snarled, bolting down the sidewalk toward the gloomy part of town.

—————

“-MHH!!!” Gary’s muffled scream echoed off the walls of the cell. He whimpered as he would raise his head back up after being struck, only to always be forced down again.

“I told you... you dumb humans are all the same...” the alien chuckled, staring at him. Gary whimpers again, blood now flooding from his nose and a few scars on his cheek.

The alien smirked, nearing the blonde once again, only this time... he wasn’t going in for another strike...

“You humans... your all just too easy to take over.” He murmured, suddenly pinning the human down. Gary attempted squirming free, but without use of your legs and arms, there not much you can do...

“I’ll just do what I want with you... before I dispose of you...” he growled, readying his plasma knife at Gary’s throat. Gary whimpered as tears fell from his eyes, “Well... one less human in the universe...”

“GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!!!”

The roaring and familiar voice echoed through the cell, standing in the doorway was a very pissed off Avocato.

“Mmph!” Gary mumbled behind his gag, the alien snarled at the Ventrexian, plasma knife still at the ready. “Of course... the Kitty Cat is never far...”

Avocato growled at him, claws out and ready to kill if necessary. “I’ve already told you once you bastard... leave. him. ALONE!!!” He hissed, the other seemed unfazed, smirking before grabbing Gary by the neck.

The blonde gasped for air, his covered mouth unable to get much air as it was, wasn’t making it any easier. “Loooook Kitty..... why don’t you just let me take care of this stupid little human, and you can just get on with your life. Hm?”

Avocato bared his fangs at the alien’s ‘idea’, clenching his fist. “Psh... whatever.” He looked back at the choking human in his grasp. “...where were we-“

*SCRATCH* “AUGH!!!”

The sound echoed off the walls as Avocato pounced the alien. Gary, having slipped out of the guy’s hands, fell one more time onto the concrete, blood spewing onto the surface.

Avocato pinned the alien down, claws sinking into his flesh, his fangs bared as he was fueled by rage. “You stay away from him you BASTARD!!” He roared in the guy’s face, anyone with some sense would know NOT to piss Avocato off.

The alien swiped at the Ventrexian, who dodged and took his own swipe at the guy’s neck, slashing his throat. The alien yelled out in pain as he kicked the Ventrexian away, holding his neck with his (now) blood covered hand.

Avocato stood between he and Gary, his tail flicking slightly. The alien looked up painfully, seeing the death glare the Ventrexian was giving him. He backed away slowly, Avocato snarled. “I mean it this time... you better stay away from him. Or I’ll come find you...” Avocato threatened, the other groaned before turning and running out, his partner following him.

Avocato sighed in relief, turning to the human on the floor. “GareBear...? You okay Baby...?” He said softly as he sat him up. Gary groaned softly, of course muffled from the covering on his mouth.

Avocato undid the knot holding it up, releasing the tight cover from the human’s face. Gary gasped softly, finally able to breathe somewhat better. Avocato caressed his face gently, looking into his still somewhat fearful eyes. “I’m so sorry GareBear... I should’ve just let you come in with me. This wouldn’t have happened... I could’ve protected you from the asshats in there than outside...!” 

Gary sighed shakily, looking behind him as the Ventrexian undid the human’s leg and arm restraints. “It’s okay KitKat... I just shouldn’t let them get to me like this...” Avocato was silent as he freed the human, helping him up to his feet.

“C-Can we go home now...? Please....?” Gary said softly, Avocato sighed putting an arm around his mate. “Was wondering when you’d ask Babe...” The two headed out of the cell and down the dark hallway, Avocato with his arms protectively around the blonde, who was pinching his nose to try and stop the blood.

“...thanks KitKat.....” Gary said softly. Avocato sighed softly, “Anytime GareBear...”


End file.
